Bloodied White Rose
by Annie Faith and Taylor
Summary: Vampires attack Henry and Abraham, and Abraham gets bitten. How will Henry react? What will Abraham do?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. What I do own is a computer with which I write fanfiction for this book that I do not own._

_Pairing: Abraham/Henry_

_Warning: Blood, violence_

_Words: 1,199_

_Abraham is still young, I figured this would happen when he was training with Henry, and he isn't really ready to handle a vampire on his own yet._

_Please tell me of any errors that need to be fixed, and any ideas you might have for future stories, or chapters that you want me to write._

Abe POV

Henry had been training me to fight vampires for some weeks now. I liked to think that I was getting better, but I still couldn't beat Henry.

Tonight's sparring had lasted longer than usual though, it was now well into the night, and we were just finishing.

"All right Abe, I think we have had enough for the night," Henry said after he knocked me down with his final blow. He didn't even look tired, I on the other hand was sweating like crazy, but I didn't want to point this out.

"Ok, stay out here for a little, I will get something for you to drink," Henry suggested, I nodded in response as I slid into a seated position against a tree.

After a few moments, I heard a noise from deeper in the forest, like someone walking. Only whatever it was did not seem to be human. I listened for a few more moments, but since I didn't hear anything else, I dismissed it.

The night air felt nice and cool, and my body was starting to really relax. By the time Henry came back, I was almost asleep.

"Now is not the time to sleep Abe," Henry said with a slight chuckle. He handed me a glass of water, and sat down next to me.

Again, the noise came, and both Henry and I noticed it. Henry though, reacted differently than I did. Where I simply sat up, senses alert, Henry got up, and was staring at something in the distance which I couldn't see.

"What is it Henry?" I asked. If there was something out there, I wanted to know.

"Abe, I think you should get your ax," was Henry's only response. Without thinking, I ran to get my ax. I wasn't gone long, but when I came back, there were three vampires walking out of the darkness toward Henry and me.

"Well well well, look what we have here! A vampire and a human standing together, what has the world come to?" asked the first of the three. He had all of the classic vampire features, pale skin, fangs, pupils so dark they made his eyes seem completely black, but other than that, he looked rather ordinary. The second vampire was a woman, she had the same vampire features but she stood out with her bright red hair. In addition to that, the second vampire didn't seem to be as clean as the first or the third, she had dirt and leaves all over her clothes and hair. The third vampire was also a female, but what set her apart was that she was tall, taller than the average man, but nowhere near as tall as me.

Henry didn't respond, instead he got into a defensive position, so that he could fight if need be, but so that his stance was not aggressive. I followed his example.

Unfortunately the three vampires from the forest had different ideas, because they attacked. The tall woman attacked Henry, while the red head, and the man attacked me.

I wasn't ready to fight one vampire myself, but now I had two attacking me. The man tried to get me first, swinging his nails like claws at my face and chest, I dodged during my attempt to counter with my ax, the female hit me.

The punch knocked me to the floor, with my ax falling out of my grip, off to the side. A quick glance at Henry showed me that he was still fighting the other woman.

As I looked back at the vampires attacking me, the woman got on top of me, and held me down.

"Oh please David can I?" the woman asked, a pleading look on her face. I tried struggling to get free, but my efforts were useless.

"Fine, go ahead," the man, obviously David, answered.

I heard a cry of "Nooo," come from the background, but before I could register who it was from, I felt the woman's fangs in my neck.

When her fangs pierced my skin, I gasped. It didn't feel like I expected it to. I thought that being bitten would be painful, but instead it was the exact opposite. The only thing that felt bad was that it was like the wrong person was biting me.

I banished that thought from my mind, and concentrated instead on getting this _thing_ off of me. So I pushed with all of my strength, but it got me nowhere, and just when I was about to try again, Henry pulled her off.

As I sat up, I saw the retreating form of the woman, but I didn't see the other two.

"Where…" I started, but I didn't finish my question. I could see the body of the man behind me now, and the body of the tall woman a few yards off.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked kneeling next to me.

"I think so," I responded. Henry nodded.

"May I look at the wound?" Henry asked carefully, his hands in the air, ready in case I said yes, but far enough away so he wouldn't scare me.

I realized that Henry was testing me. He wanted to see if I completely trusted him, I had no problem with him normally, but now I had blood on my shoulder and shirt, and he would be at my neck. Of course I trusted him completely at this point, so I simply nodded.

Henry tilted my head slightly to the side, and gently felt the two puncture marks on my neck.

"It isn't bleeding, but I still want to put a bandage on it in case it does start to bleed later," Henry said, I don't know where he got it from, but he then put a cloth around my neck, making sure to be gentle.

"Thank you," I said when Henry had finished. Henry nodded, and we walked into the underground house together.

Henry and I had been sitting in the dining room reading. It had been almost an hour since the three vampires attacked, and in the meantime, Henry took care of the bodies of the two dead ones, and we came into the dining room to read. But the entire time, Henry looked as if something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong Henry?" I asked not being able to stand not knowing any longer.

"I was just wondering if it hurt when she bit you," Henry asked, his eyes never meeting mine.

"Not exactly," I answered, looking down. I didn't expand on that, and I expect Henry looked into my mind to find out what I meant because he didn't ask me to elaborate.

After that Henry looked more relaxed. It looked like it went farther than knowing if I was in pain or not, it seemed to me that Henry was letting go anxiety over his past. Maybe he feared that he was causing his victims too much pain, even if they deserved death. This revelation gave me new respect for Henry, now I knew that he did what he did to help society, but also anguished over doing it too painfully. It showed how human he still was.


End file.
